


Pushed Over the Edge and Hanging By a Fingernail!

by gentledove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Escape, F/M, Happy Ending, Revenge, Soul mate, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentledove/pseuds/gentledove
Summary: Hermione has been pushed too far with the death of her parents by the Death Eaters and she snaps.  She resolves to kick the Order to the curb, escape to safety outside of Wizarding Britain, AND be revenged on the people that should have protected her and her parents.  Can she do it?  Wait and see!





	Pushed Over the Edge and Hanging By a Fingernail!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, most of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I am just playing with them in my sandbox, toying with a different story-line. She has nothing to do with this story and I have not made any money off of it. I have no beta so any mistakes are mine.  
> *****************************************************************************

Hermione was sick and tired of fighting. It didn't matter what she did...it was never enough. She wrote Harry's and Ron's homework, coached them for exams, did all the dirty work in taking care of them, fished them out of trouble...and never got the credit for any of it. Hermione was beyond over being taken for granted...knowing that her Muggleborn status would leave her as a permanent third class citizen in Wizarding Britain, scraping together some sort of life, at the bottom of the totem pole, time and time again. Hermione, the Mudblood: good enough for the dangerous and/or the crap jobs that come around but shoved back down into "her place" when it was time for the acknowledgement and accolades.

Well..that stopped here. She couldn't stay any longer...not after what happened last night. All along she begged the Order to help protect her parents from the Dark Lord since she herself was a target just behind Harry but time and time again they brushed her off. And then last night happened. Ronald Weasley...aka "a greedy gut, cowardly, scumbag weasel with a big mouth"...carelessly muttered about the parents of Potter's Mudblood and a listening ear heard every single word of his drunken muttering. That was all it took...loose lips...and her parents were killed brutally. She had come home to see the Dark Mark in the sky, her house demolished, and her parents...in pieces. This didn't have to happen...but the Order didn't give a damn about her or her family...so why should she give a damn about them? Screw the Order...the so-called light side...that was the final straw that broke the camel's back and she was so gone....

So Hermione uttered "Incendio Tria". She directed it to surround her former home and burn everything within the perimeter to ashes, including her parents, before ending the spell. Then she focused her magic on the Dark Mark in the sky and obliterated it. This way no one would ever know what happened at the Granger home on that evil night as there was no evidence to say what had happened. People might suspect something but for all they knew, it was a simple house fire that killed off her parents. Hermione though knew differently. 

This was not the time for tears though. She wiped the tears from her face and put on a polite, social mask, before heading back to Grimmauld Place. Once there, she became the life of the party...smiling, laughing, joking with the others, while inside she was secretly crying. Finally it became late enough for her to use the time as an excuse to go to bed, saying that she might go jogging in the morning.

Early the next morning, while everyone was still sleeping, Hermione washed and dressed, quietly packed her trunk, reduced it, and put it in her pocket. Then she turned an old slipper into another trunk so that no one would realize that her belongings were gone and become suspicious. Heading to the kitchen, she packed some food in her knapsack as well as a flask, cup, bowl, cutlery, and a bottle of water. She made a gargantuan bowl of porridge and squeezed some fresh orange juice. Finished, she composed a brief note that stated that she had gone for a jog and would be gone for an hour or two, and not to wait breakfast for her as she would grab a bite while she was out.

Knowing that Gringotts wouldn't be open yet, Hermione jogged to a Muggle coffee shop and had an espresso. It was just what she needed to get her day started...lots and lots of lovely caffeine. Now that she was "out", she needed to make a plan. Grabbing her notepad and pen, she began to write: Gringotts - convert vault to Muggle money...get a new Muggle identity. What would that cost? And how much to keep her plans private and secret from Hogwarts, the Ministry, and the Order? And then there was Knockturn Alley. Her wand had a trace on it...she planned on snapping it after she got two replacement wands...unregistered wands...leaving the pieces of her wand on the ground in Diagon Alley.

With any luck, the Order would think that she had been caught by the Death Eaters and there was some sort of struggle. If they thought she was dead, they weren't likely to waste their time looking for her. She knew she should feel some sort of sorrow allowing Harry and Ron to think that she was dead...but she had it up to here with their superior, snobby attitude...always placing themselves first and her, dead last! And with her parents dead, screw the lot of them...she no longer owed them any kind of consideration at all.

After having a second coffee, she decides to head for Gringotts. Walking into the goblin bank, she bows and asks to have a private conversation with Ragnok over a personal matter. The goblin behind the counter nodded his head and led her back to a small room deeper in the bank. He told her that Ragnok would be with her momentarily. Once Ragnok was in the room, Hermione bowed deeply and after straightening back up, extended her hand saying, "Good-morning, Mr. Ragnok."

The goblin looked shocked that Hermione would bow to him...that any witch or wizard would bow to him. Flustered, he bowed back just as deeply as she had. Hermione came straight to the point. "Mr. Ragnok," she said.

Ragnok interrupted her. "Just Ragnok is fine, Miss Granger."

"Thank you, Ragnok, and then Hermione is fine for you too." And then she continued, "Last night, the Death Eaters murdered my parents. I obliterated their remains and what was left of the house as no one would know what happened if there was no evidence left at all. The Order could have protected my parents but they disregarded my concern...and then, thanks to a careless mouth from said Order, the Death Eaters learned where my parents were and butchered them."

Continuing she said tiredly, "I am tired of fighting, Ragnok. No matter what I do, I will never get any credit for the good I do and even if I am not responsible for the bad, I get the blame for that. I will always be a third class citizen in Wizarding Britain and if it wasn't for my magic and this stupid wizarding war, my parents would still be alive. It's time for me to go. I want to liquify my vault into Muggle money and discreetly transfer it to a Muggle bank account." Hermione didn't bother to mention that she already had a Muggle bank account...her parents had set up a trust fund for her a very long time ago.

And then she said, "I need some unregistered wands and I think I need to go to Knockturn Alley to acquire them. Could you give me some idea how much each wand should cost and where I should go so I don't get taken advantage of and/or robbed. And...I need some Muggle identification, complete with school transcripts and also with an increase of age to that of a legal adult, so I can blend back into the Muggle world. Is there some way that all of this can be accomplished discreetly...meaning that the Ministry, the Order, and Hogwarts don't find out where I am going or what I have done?"

Ragnok replied. "You have shown great respect toward me in bowing before me and offering your hand. I am inclined to help you. Gringotts has a few unregistered wands for "special circumstances". I believe that your current situation qualify as a special circumstance. It will cost you twenty galleons for each unregistered wand....and for the identification, another 50 galleons. As for blocking the Order and Hogwarts from knowing what has happened to you, that will be free. They have been disrespectful once too often and it will be a pleasure to put one over on them. Now if you will wait here, I will make the arrangements you are seeking. Oh, and Miss Granger, if you ever need assistance, just contact me and I will do the best that I can for you."

Hermione recognized the honor he had bestowed on her, stood up and once again bowed low before the goblin, before thanking him profusely.

In a while, Ragnok returned to the room bearing a sheaf of documents. "First, Miss Granger, I need you to sign here for the converting of your vault to Muggle money...then here for the money to be transferred to a Muggle bank account. This one is for your change of identification...and this is the receipt for the unregistered wands. Oh and here are the wands. Also, this letter informs Hogwarts that you will not be returning to Hogwarts in September. If you sign it now, I will have it owled to Hogwarts one week before your scheduled return. I doubt you want them to start wondering what has happened to you before it is necessary. Is everything acceptable, Miss Granger, or perhaps I should say, Miss Henrietta Temple."

Hermione was busy signing documents but she lifted her head and said, "Thank you very much, Ragnok. Everything is perfect and I am so grateful for your assistance."

"Miss Temple, you shouldn't even stay in Muggle London...you need to wear a glamor and find a quiet, isolated location that isn't likely to run afoul of Death Eater scum. You aren't likely to be found if you stick to busy, Muggle vacation spots...find a good spot where there is a strong community feeling and get involved with community activities. You won't stand out if you are part of the background. And as I said earlier, if you get into trouble or need assistance, please contact me as soon as you can."

"Ragnok, I am so grateful for your help and your advice. I pray that your vaults increase daily. I won't take up anymore of your time. Good-day, sir!" Standing up, she handed some documents back to Ragnok, others she put inside her backpack. Again she bowed lowly before backing out of the room, then turning to leave the bank.. 

Once she was out of Gringotts, she snapped her wand in half, and after dropping it, she immediately apparated to a back alley near a camping supplies store she had patronized in the past. Hermione headed into the store and got a complete set of hiking/camping gear, including tent, sleeping bag, air mattress, and all sorts of other useful items, that were all packed away in her backpack. She also got a new wardrobe of camping gear. She made sure she was wearing her new hiking clothes as she left the store. 

Stepping into an alley, Hermione casts a glamor charm on her face so she looked plain and not memorable. She even cast a notice-me-not spell. Then, picking up her backpack, she spun on her heels and apparated off to a windswept part of England that she was sure would be peaceful and quiet...or so she hoped.

***end of chapter 1 - to be continued***


End file.
